Use it well
by Naruto'sKnuckleHead
Summary: 1 year later after the death of Sora (Shikamura and Tshiro's mother) Shikamura watches a suggested anime 'Death note' once she realise's that she has got a notebook the same as what appeared on the screen and what it does she decides to finally get her revenge back from her mothers killer. Will she succeed or fail. Rating T for language...


Use it well

Story notes...

*=flash backs.

' = Sources

Chapter 1

'Situations are irrelivant now' The background music of fall out boy blasted through the open door. Shikamura walked up and layed onto her bed. "Shika-chan turn that down please im trying to sleep" The boy said who seemed to be Shikamura's little brother, Tshiro. "Yeah of course, anyway why are you sleeping at 1pm? Your normally playing with your xbox playing that game of yours...What was it again?". "Final Fantasy 7, dummy" Tshiro said in an annoyed tone. "Whatever, like i said why are you sleeping at 1pm?" Tshiro just replied with a shrug and left the room quietly.

Shikamura moved over to her stereo and turned the music off.

*Shikamura, here watch this, its an anime that you may love, just give it a try* The voice of recent events from the park with Mori, her bestfriend replyed in her head. Shika looked across the room to see the boxset which was layed upon the desk , she shrugged, walking up to it and playing the disk into the DVD player, returning to her bed. The title came upon the tv 'Death note'. The play button was pressed and on came the opening, Shika watched the opening but mostly listening to the song 'The world by Nightmare'... After a while the episode started.

'Light Yagumi, bored out of his mind in class, looking out og the window, when out of no where a black note book falls from the the class had finished the student walked over to the note book from where it fell upon from the sky. The book was slim and had the title 'Death note' Shikamura paused the DVD on the notebook, "Im sure i've seen that before". She got up looking along her bookshelf, along her desk and into her drawers. Shika picked up the notebook, comparing it with the one on the screen.

*There was a knock on the door, as no-one else was available to do it, Shika did it herself. The door was opened, but no-one was there. She turned swiftly then noticed the black note book with a yellow sticky note. Shika picked the note book off reading the sticky note 'Time will tell, so use it well'. "What kind of message is that".*

"The notebook from back then, nothing came up, so i just left it"Shikamura sat down again with the notebook in her hand, resuming the DVD.

*Light placed the notebook back down onto the grass walking away, moments more Light appears to be walking walking home the notbook. The scene returns with Light at his desk, in his room, he opened the book to the first page and started reading the rules* Shikamura paused again, looking down at the notebook opening it to what was on the screen. "Strange"

*After reading the rules Light turned the tv on-to distract himself away from the book that someone who has wrote out a joke. After a while he felt himself go back to the book, he skipped the rules and onto the first blank lined page. As Light did this a prisoner who was introduced to be dealt with the Death penalty came onto the news. Light wrote the name 'Kurou Otoharada' into the notebook, doing what the rules say, waiting for 40 seconds. After the seconds had past nothing had happened, Light smirked knowing this was a joke all along this whole thing was a joke after all. Moments later the news ws interupted by a breaking news report. 'It seems that the previous prisoner who was supposed to be sentanced with the death penalty, has seemed to have had a serious heart attack, it deos'nt seem to have pulled through' Light looked at the screen with a shocked expression but rubbed it off as it could just be a he did it again later that evening at the shop, a women who was being harrased by an idiot named 'Takuo Shibuimaru'. As expected he died but instead of a heart attack, a motorcycle which seemed to be loosing control crashed into the truck which was behind Takuo, making him fall onto a shard of glass making him paralyzed waist down. The man was shouting for help but no one did they just watched as they were all victims from previos harrasement from him. After moments of waiting the truck blew up taking the man with it and thats when the fire enguine came.*

Shikamura stopped the DVD, picking up the pen, writing a random name, after waiting 40 seconds nothing happened, but as soon as she does'nt even know if there is even someone who exist with that name, she left it resuming watching the rest of the anime.

After the anime was finished, Shikamura finally turned it off grabbing her laptop, as the msn website was her home page and had update from the news Shika pressed onto the sudden death tab. Up on the screen came a pictuer of a man which had theh name 'Aoi Abane aged 46'. Shikamura read the article 'Aoi Abane which was aged 46, died from a sudden heart attack, the intresting thing was he was healthy and fine, the doctors has been trying to work out what happened to the man...' Shika stopped reading, with a shocked facial expression, she realised what just happened and changed her expression. "It actually worked, So the time has come and i shall use it well." Shikamura said laughing in a evil tone.

**Well...what do you think of the story so far? i havernt finished writing out all the chapters but i decided to write up the first chapter onto here so i can find out if its worth reading, at the moment im up to 3 chapters, so hopefully it will be done with a good amount of chapters. Im also doing pictures of the main characters (Shikamura, Tshiro and another which i wont be saying as it will spoil future chapters)...Any way please comment on this so i no im doing a good job and please follow C: Love u all my readers.**

**- Naruto's Knucklehead- **


End file.
